


Ирландские наручники

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ирландские наручники» — слэнговое выражение в английском языке, обозначающее ситуацию, когда обе руки заняты алкоголем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ирландские наручники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - Кселен

Майкл стучит в дверь Джеймса трижды. Причём ногой. Очень сложно не услышать, но у Джеймса получается, и приходится пнуть несчастную дверь ещё раз, прежде чем её откроют.

— А ты головой, головой, — ехидно говорит Джеймс. Он улыбается. Нет, это действие нужно описывать не так. Джеймс облизывается, немного закусывая нижнюю губу, выпускает её — покрасневшую ещё сильнее, чем обычно, поблескивающую от слюны, — и растягивает уголки рта.

Майкл как никогда рад, что они уже не друзья.

— Руки заняты, — он поднимает их в подтверждение собственных слов. Джеймс усмехается и втаскивает его в номер. — Это называется «ирландские наручники», — Майкл ищет взглядом стол и уже делает шаг к нему, но Джеймс приобнимает его за плечи и толкает к стене. — Эй!

Майкл бросает в его сторону возмущённый взгляд, а Джеймс только смеётся, прижимаясь. Этот смех возбуждает, глаза Джеймса блестят, словно он уже выпил. Иногда Майклу кажется, что Джеймс — сирена. Иногда Джеймс это подтверждает.

— Мне нравится такое определение, — шепчет Джеймс. Он тянется вверх и проводит языком по губам Майкла, не давая нормально поцеловать, а потом произносит: — Выпустишь бутылки — проиграешь.

Майкл не понимает, к чему он клонит, пока Джеймс не опускается на колени, плавно проводя по его бокам кончиками пальцев. Джеймс смотрит снизу вверх, но в его взгляде нет и не будет подчинения.

О чём он, это же Джеймс.

Прислонившись к стене, Майкл едва не бьется об нее затылком, сжимая горлышки бутылок все сильнее. Он старается не произносить ничего, закусывает щеки изнутри, пытаясь сдерживаться… Да как можно сдерживаться, когда опускаешь глаза — и видишь этот взгляд, эти губы вокруг своего члена, чувствуешь, как сокращается горло, как легко зубы задевают кожу…

Джеймс, на миг отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, проводит языком от одного уголка рта к другому и хитро добавляет:

— Кстати, любое повреждение бутылок считается проигрышем, — и снова насаживается ртом на член, резко пропуская его в горло.

Раздается хруст стекла. Майкл шипит и отбрасывает в сторону бесполезные уже стекляшки, пиво заливает пол вокруг и колени Джеймса. Ну и плевать.

Джеймс сразу же отстраняется и снова улыбается. Майклу невыносимо хочется ему врезать, и он даже поднимает руку, но Джеймс перехватывает её — а потом медленно, чертовски медленно проводит языком по ладони, собирая холодные капли. Майкл тихо стонет, а Джеймс, облизнувшись, говорит:

— Отгадай, кто из нас сегодня снизу?


End file.
